


Cupcake of Love

by Ramzi



Series: Cupcake (Polskie) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (still only IM1 happend), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Cupcakes, Digital Art, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genius Loki (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Geniuses, Loki (Marvel) is Not a Villain, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Switching, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Po ostatniej rozmowie z Tonym, Loki idzie z nim na galę."Przez przypadek" kradną tacę z babeczkami i idą razem do sypialni Tony'ego.Ale Tony nie zabiera tam wszystkich. Jest to nietypowa sytuacja dla nich obu. Zwłaszcza, że oboje mają sobie coś do powiedzenia.-Zatańczmy.-Co? Ale tak... na sali?-Wstydzisz się mnie?-Nie, ale...-Chcę, żeby na nas patrzyli, ale może następnym razem. Teraz zatańczymy w sypialni.-Poziomo?-Pionowo, a potem poziomo.(Może być czytana jako oddzielna historia, ale polecam przeczytać dwie poprzednie części... tak będzie zabawniej xD)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (background), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Cupcake (Polskie) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491194
Kudos: 10





	Cupcake of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cupcake of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471940) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> **JEDNAK MI SIĘ UDAŁO!**
> 
> Po przesłuchaniu [tej](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPtCs-inbljNbuoxJJLCxrNqJyrhmF59N) listy piosenek miliona razy, powstało to... cokolwiek by to nie było xD Mam nadzieję, że podobała się Wam ta seria, gdyż, iż ponieważ, że nie planuję już jej kontynuować xD (Nie mam pojecia jak to kontynuować, okay?)
> 
> Więc miłego czytania ^-^ W końcu nadszedł sexy time dla naszych chłopców xD
> 
> Ps. Pamiętacie jeszcze _“Kryształowe Łzy”?_ Co byście chcieli, żeby było zawarte w kolejnej części? Bo robiąc porządki na telefonie, znalazłam notatkę liczącą 1,2k słów z kawałkiem kontynuacji KŁ xD

Okładka, którą zrobiłam, kiedy pisałam 1 część tej serii xD

Tony musiał trzymać ręce za plecami, żeby powstrzymać się od zrobieniem czegoś, czego Pepper by mu zdecydowanie zabroniła. Z każdą sekundą było mu jednak coraz trudniej. _Dlaczego mi to robisz, Loki?_ pomyślał Stark, zaciskając dłonie. _Dlaczego każesz mi na to patrzeć, kiedy..._

-...moglibyśmy zrobić coś innego. Ale do tego potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy. Moglibyśmy na przykład zbudować ośrodki dla młodzieży, która została wyrzucona z domu, za bycie...

-Oczywiście, że pomogę. Wszelkie dalsze informacje proszę przekazać pannie Potts, a ja teraz muszę już iść i...

-Zająć się kochankiem? Rozumiem- odpowiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem i uścisnęła Tony'emu dłoń.- Do zobaczenia i miłej zabawy.

 _Ona wie?_ powiedział miliarder sam do siebie, jednak nie zwracał już więcej na nią uwagi. Miał cel i chciał go jak najszybciej wypełnić. 

-Cześć Natasha. Loki? Możemy pogadać?- zapytał Tony, podchodząc do kochanka i kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu, a kobiecie podając zabraną z tacy kelnera babeczkę.

-Jestem w trakcie rozmowy z Natalią- odpowiedział Loki, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.- Porozmawiamy po przyjęciu.

-Na pewno?- odpowiedział pytaniem Stark, unosząc jedną brew.

-Wiem o czym chcesz porozmawiać i wiem, że deser lepiej smakuje po obiedzie, a nie przed. Więc teraz _szuu-szuu,_ idź zabawiać gości.

Tony tylko jęknął przeciągle i odszedł w stronę baru. 

**۷۷۷**

-Wiem o czym chcesz porozmawiać i wiem, że deser lepiej smakuje po obiedzie, a nie przed. A teraz _szuu-szuu,_ idź zabawiać gości- powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się szeroko i przesuwając dłonią po plecach Tony'ego. W odpowiedzi Stark ruszył w stronę baru, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche przekleństwa.

Oczywiście, że Loki wiedział o czy Tony chce porozmawiać. Nie po to spędził pół godziny, ubierając się w swój aktualny strój, stojąc przed Tonym, żeby teraz nie dręczyć go przez kolejne trzy godziny.

-Robisz to specjalnie, prawda?- zapytała rudowłosa kobieta, przekrzywiając głowę.- To już chyba dwunasty raz kiedy Stark do nas podchodzi z podobnym tekstem. Droczysz się z nim, zanim znowu się z nim prześpisz. Jesteś jak kot, który bawi się myszą, zanim ją zje.

 _-Znowu?-_ Loki podniósł brwi w wyrazie udawanego zaskoczenia.- Natalio, za kogo ty mnie masz?

-Za Lokiego, który dobrał się samemu Tony'emu Starkowi do spodni.

-I tu się mylisz.

-Nie... nie możliwe... _Jak?_

-Za pierwszym razem... W sumie za pierwszymi sześcioma razami, powstrzymały nad babeczki. Potem dość dużo na ten temat żartowaliśmy, że za każdym razem jak próbujemy iść do łóżka to na naszej drodze stają babeczki. Potem była cała ta akcja z naszym _"uzależnieniem"_ i jakoś nie było czasu na nic więcej, niż telefon czy dwa w ciągu dnia, które kończyły się, jak któryś, nas zasypiał w pół słowa... A dzisiaj mam plan, jak w końcu go zaciągnąć do łóżka.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chodzisz ze Statkiem od prawie trzech miesięcy i ani razu z nim nie spałeś?- zapytała Natasha.

-Związek to nie tylko seks- odparł Loki z uśmiechem.

-Powiedział facet, który jeszcze do niedawna kazał się nazywać _“bogiem seksu”-_ odpowiedziała rudowłosa przechylając głowę na bok.- Długo zamierzasz go tak dręczyć?

-Koronka trochę mi się wpija, więc może jeszcze godzinkę czy półtorej? Nie chcę, żeby czas, który poświęciłem, żeby tak wyglądać, się zmarnował na ledwie pół godziny gali.

-No tak... Suknia balowa to jednak ciężki orzech do zgryzienia dla faceta...

-Nie, gorzej było z bielizną- odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion Loki.

-Ubrałeś w końcu zestaw, który dałam ci na urodziny?- zapytała Natasha.

-Oczywiście- odparł z dumą czarnowłosy.

-Pytanie brzmi: _który zestaw?_

-To wiem tylko ja i Anthony- odpowiedział z zadziornym uśmieszkiem Loki.

-Hmmm... Czarny. Ze złotą koronką- powiedziała po chwili namysłu rudowłosa.- Nie. Nie pasowałby ci do sukni. Złoty też nie... _Oh!_ Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że w końcu odważyłeś się ubrać ten z samej koronki?

-Może...

-Oh, ja poznaję tę koronkę! A skoro ubrałeś _ten_ gorset, to w takim razie masz do tego jeszcze...

-Ciii- przerwał kobiecie w pół słowa Loki.- Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć co noszę!

-Ale jestem pewna, że każdy w tym pomieszczeniu chce wiedzieć, co jest między nogami nowego nabytku Starka- zauważyła Natasha.

-A czy to ich interes?

-Nie, twój. I niedługo Tony’ego.

-Jesteś niemożliwa.- Loki pokręcił głową, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

-I właśnie dlatego mnie polubiłeś.

-Może- odparł czarnowłosy.- A może dlatego, że jesteś jedyną kobietą w garniturze, a ja jedynym mężczyzną w sukni.

**۷۷۷**

-Podwójne Virgin Mojito- powiedział Tony, opierając się o bar.

-Już się robi- odpowiedział barman. 

Tony rozpoznawał skądś ten głos, więc przyjrzał się bliżej mężczyźnie.

-Clint?!

-Oh, czyli mnie poznałeś- powiedział z uśmiechem blondyn.

-Co ty tu robisz?

-Barman nie chciał mi dać kawy, wmawiając mi, że od tego jest inny bar, więc wskoczyłem tutaj i zacząłem przygotowywać sobie kawę, ale nagle ktoś poprosił mnie o Bloody Mary, więc ją przygotowałem, a potem jakoś tak wyszło, że barman zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, że zabieram mu robotę, rzucił we mnie fartuchem i powiedział, że idzie na przerwę, więc siedzę tu za niego i przygotowuję drinki, a oto i twój- powiedział Clint, stawiając przed Starkiem wysoką szklankę.

-Czy to było jedno zdanie?

-Prawdopodobnie- odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion Clint.

-Jesteś niesamowity- powiedział brunet, sięgając po drinka.

-Się wie, szefunciu.

-Czekaj... czy to znaczy, że będę musiał ci zapłacić?- zastanowił się Tony, popijając napój.

-Oczywiście, że tak, jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi- odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem blondyn i napił się kawy. Po chwili jednak zmarszczył brwi i dodał:- Myślisz, że ile będzie trwała przerwa tego barmana? Bo strasznie chce mi się siku, poza tym obiecałem Nat, że przyniosę jej wódkę.

-Zaraz ci kogoś znajdę na jego miejsce.

-Dzięki.- Tony przewrócił oczami.

-Już leć do tej łazienki, bo się zaraz...

-Nie prawda!- wykrzyknął Clint, krzywiąc się jednak, wyraźnie wzdrygając.- I żeby ci to udowodnić, powoli się oddalę w stronę drugiego baru i zamówię Nat wódkę.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Jakże bym mógł twierdzić inaczej- odparł Tony, pijąc powoli drinka i obserwując blondyna uważnie.

-Przestań.

-To leć do łazienki- odpowiedział brunet, przekrzywiając głowę.- Albo łazienka, albo zrobisz mi kolejnego drinka.

-Co to za propozycja, oczywiście, że zrobię ci kolejnego drinka. To samo?

-Tak, tylko lej z wysoka. Chcę patrzeć jak nalewasz- odpowiedział Stark, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Nie, jednak odpuszczę, _bye!-_ wykrzyknął Clint, przeskakując przez bar i biegnąc w stronę najbliższej łazienki.

Tony tylko pokręcił głową.

-I kto mi teraz zrobi drinka?- zapytała nieznajoma, stając obok Tony’ego.

-Jeżeli pójdzie pani do kolejnego baru, na pewno panią obsłużą- odparł Tony, opierając się łokciami o bar.

-Ale jestem pewna, że tamten barman nie będzie tak zabawny jak ten- odparła nieznajoma. Tony się zaśmiał.

-Nigdzie nie znajdzie pani drugiego takiego- odpowiedział Stark.

-Nigdzie nie można znaleźć równie ciekawych ludzi, co u samego Tony’ego Starka na imprezie.- Tony spojrzał na kobietę nic nie rozumiejąc.

-Szalony barman, mężczyzna w sukience, kobieta w garniturze, sam Tony Stark, mężczyzna z metalową ręką, kobieta z czerwonymi rogami-opaską, mężczyzna z sokołem, mężczyzna z panterą, kobieta z fioletowymi włosami, łysa kobieta w żółtej sukience... Można tak wymieniać w nieskończoność.

-A ty...?- zapytał niepewnie brunet przyglądając się uważnie nieznajomej... czy też nieznajomemu? Tony nie był już pewien jakiej płci jest stojąca przed nim osoba.

-Ja? Ja tylko wszystko obserwuję z uśmiechem i czasami podpowiadam co inni mogą zrobić.

-Na przykład?- zaciekawił się brunet.

-Że powinien pan zabrać stąd swojego kochanka i udać się w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

-Aż tak bardzo to widać?

-Nie, ja po prostu wiem czego oboje chcecie i jak ta historia może się potoczyć- odpowiedział nieznajomy ze wzruszeniem ramion.- Powodzenia.

 _Dziwne,_ pomyślał Tony, dopijając drinka. _Przysiągłbym, że... że to więcej, niż jedna osoba..._

**۷۷۷**

-Przepraszam, ale muszę na chwilę porwać Lokiego- powiedział Tony, łapiąc pod ramię wyższego mężczyznę.

-Pa, Loki, do zobaczenia później- odkrzyknęła Natasha, odbierając od Clinta szklankę wódki.

-To czego się dowiedziałaś?- zapytał blondyn.

-Że są gorsi niż my- odpowiedziała rudowłosa i wzięła łyka alkoholu.- I nasz prezent w końcu zostanie wykorzystany.

-Ten koronkowy? Ten który ja wybrałem?- ucieszył się mężczyzna.

-Od początku ci mówiłam, że to będzie strój na wyjątkową okazję. Na przykład pierwszy raz z Tony’m Starkiem.

-Jak dobrze, że wtedy pomyliłem pudełka, co?

-Oczywiście, Clint. Wtedy i my nie zarobilibyśmy paru fajnych zabawek...

-Też wracamy do domu?- zapytał blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko.- I będziemy mogli w końcu wykorzystać...

-Tak, tak, tak, co tylko zechcesz- odparła Natasha, biorąc pod rękę mężczyzna i zaczęła iść w stronę windy.- Ale musisz mi obiecać, że się odwdzięczysz tym samym. I przyniesiesz mi jeszcze babeczki.

**۷۷۷**

-Anthony? Możemy zabrać jeszcze bebeczki? I trochę zwolnić?- zapytał Loki, starając się nadążyć za partnerem.

-Nie, bo znowu nam przeszkodzą i nie, bo musimy uciec, zanim złapie nas Pepper- odpowiedział Tony, przeciskając się między gośćmi.

-Ale moje buty- zaprotestował czarnowłosy.

-Widziałem jak w nich biegniesz, więc nie narzekaj. Poza tym...- wymruczał Tony, przyciskając wyższego mężczyznę do ściany na korytarzu.- Czyż nie tego właśnie chcemy?

-Czego, Anthony?- odpowiedział Loki, obejmując partnera w pasie. Pochylił się i wyszeptał Starkowi wprost do ucha:- Czego pragniesz, mój _krasnoludku?_

-Jesteś okropny- odpowiedział Tony, powstrzymując cisnący mu się na usta śmiech.- To ty jesteś gigantem i jeszcze szpilki ubrałeś.

-Bo podobało ci się, jak podkreślają mój tyłek. I co to za suknia balowa bez szpilek?- odpowiedział Loki, ciągnąc bruneta z powrotem na salę.

-Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że pytałeś serio? Że ubierzesz sukienkę?- odparł Tony, starając się odciągnąć czarnowłosego od babeczek. Pomimo swojej siły, mężczyźnie udało się zabrać kelnerowi całą tacę babeczek i dopiero wtedy, z własnej woli, ruszył za partnerem.- Czy teraz możemy już iść?

-Żeby zdjąć ze mnie sukienkę? Nie.

-Co jeszcze? Masz już babeczki, idziemy wolniej...

-Zatańczmy.

-Co?- powiedział zaskoczony Tony, stając w pół kroku. Loki tylko przewrócił oczami.- Ale tak... na sali?

-Wstydzisz się mnie?

-Nie, ale...

-Chcę, żeby na nas patrzyli,- Loki przerwał Tony’emu w pół słowa,- ale może następnym razem. Teraz zatańczymy w sypialni.

-Poziomo?

-Pionowo, a potem poziomo- odparł Loki, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

-To na co czekamy? Zabieramy babeczki i do penthouse'u!- wykrzyknął Tony i z uśmiechem pocałował czarnowłosego.

-Prowadź.

**۷۷۷**

-A nie mówiłem?

-To nie moja wina.- Tony tylko spojrzał na Lokiego, unosząc jedną brew.- No dobrze, to moja wina, ale nigdzie dalej nie pójdę, dopóki nie zatańczymy.

-Masz całą suknie w kremie!

-Nie całą, tylko kawałek koronki na rękawie. Nie dramatyzuje tak, to ja tu od tego jestem. Nie bądź baba i zatańcz ze mną- powiedział Loki, wychodząc z windy i odstawiając w połowie pustą tacę na stolik.

-Niech będzie, ale ja prowadzę- odpowiedział Tony, podchodząc do mężczyzny.- J.A.R.V.I.S., włącz coś klimatycznego.

-Tak, proszę pana- odpowiedziała sztuczna inteligencja i po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki pianina.

-Dzięki, Jarv- powiedział z uśmiechem Tony i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Lokiego.- Czy mogę prosić do tańca?

-Ależ oczywiście- odpowiedział Loki, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Tony’ego i przyciągnął go bliżej, tak że stykali się ze sobą od kolan aż do mostka.

Zaczęli powoli, kołysząc się i starając znaleźć wspólny rytm. Nieśpiesznie obracali się w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, utrzymując jedno tempo, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy. Wirowali po całym pokoju, uśmiechając się do siebie łagodnie i starali się trzymać jeszcze bliżej.

Czuć jeszcze więcej.

Przekazać jeszcze więcej.

Tony trzymał pewnie Lokiego za dłoń i w talii, obracając ich pewnie. Sukienka wirowała niczym cień za czarnowłosym, czasami okręcała się wokół ich nóg. Przechodzili płynnie z jednego końca pomieszczenia na drugi, cały czas się obracając i nie odrywając od siebie oczu. Piosenka zdążyła się skończyć, zanim oboje chcieliby skończyć tańczyć, więc po krótkim _“Jeszcze raz”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. zagrał ponownie ten sam utwór, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Loki i Tony tańczyli, przyciśnięci do siebie i wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem. Tony starał się jak mógł, ale pomimo swojego wieloletniego doświadczenia w tańcu, nie dorównywał Lokiemu do pięt. Wyższy mężczyzna z gracją obracał się i wyginał do tyłu, ani razu nie gubiąc kroku. Miliarder był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Lokiego i jego zręczności.

Piosenka skończyła się po raz piąty. Oboje wiedzieli do czego ten taniec od samego początku prowadził, a mimo to przedłużali go, by... 

-Kocham cię, Anthony- wyszeptał nagle Loki, kiedy przebrzmiały ostatnie nuty, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Brunet mu nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas, przestając również tańczyć. Stali na środku pomieszczenia i patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Loki starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo czeka na następne słowa, a Tony widział w jego oczach niepewność. Cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, aż Loki nie mógł jej dłużej znieść i się odezwał.- Ja... Nie powinienem, przeprasza...

Loki nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy Tony zaczął go całować, przyciągając bliżej za kołnierz sukni. Dopiero po chwili całkowitego szoku czarnowłosy oddał pocałunek.

-Jak długo?- zapytał Tony, zaczynając całować czarnowłosego po szyi.

-Nie wiem... teraz tak _jakoś..._ tak...- Tony nie znał Lokiego dłużej niż trzy miesiące, ale nigdy nie widział, by mężczyźnie brakowało słów. Czarnowłosy zawsze był elokwentny i nawet ludzi potrafił obrażać z wdziękiem.

Tony z uśmiechem po raz kolejny pocałował kochanka, starając się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie i odwrócić jego uwagę, od...

-Anthony, nie musisz mi odpowiadać- powiedział Loki, przerywając pocałunek i patrząc brunetowi w oczy.- Chciałbym jednak... Chciałbym jednak, żebyś wiedział. Kocham cię, Anthony Starku i jestem z tego dumny, nawet jeśli ty nie odwzajemniasz tego uczucia.

-Jesteś kompletnym, absolutnym i skończonym idiotą- wyszeptał Tony, ciągnąć za sobą Lokiego w stronę szyb.- Jak myślisz, jak wiele osób, było tutaj ze mną?

-Naprawdę chcesz, żebym zgadywał ilość kochanków, z którymi się przespałeś?- zapytał Loki, unosząc jedną brew.

-Zero.- Tony złapał Lokiego za dłoń i złączył ich palce, patrząc na miasto za oknem.- Nikt, na kim mi nie zależało, tu ze mną nie był. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą tak dobrze się dogaduję, która za mną nadąża, której nie przeszkadzają godziny, w jakich śpię, czy fakt, że nie mam dużo czasu wolnego. Która mnie akceptuje takim, jaki jestem i nie próbuje mnie zmienić. Więc może nie muszę odpowiadać, ale... Ale ja ciebie też kocham, Loki _jakkolwiek-sie-to-wymawia_ Framsyn- powiedział brunet, ściskając delikatnie dłoń kochanka.- Tak żebyś wiedział- dodał po chwili z delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Jesteś najgorszy- powiedział Loki, odwracając i przyciskając niższego mężczyznę do okna. Czarnowłosy pocałował kochanka gwałtownie, nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć. Tony wsunął dłonie we włosy Lokiego, ciągnąć za nie delikatnie, starając się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie i pogłębić pocałunek.

Dopiero po chwili, dysząc ciężko i patrząc sobie w oczy z pożądaniem, przerwali pocałunek. Brunet przesunął dłonie na zaczerwienione policzki Lokiego i z uśmiechem pocałował go delikatnie, ledwo dotykając jego usta.

-Dziękuję- powiedział Loki, obejmując niższego mężczyznę w pasie.- I przepraszam.

-Za co?- Tony zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.- Ej! Proszę mnie postawić z powrotem na podłogę!- wykrzyknął ze śmiechem.

-Obiecałem ci taniec w pionie i jeszcze go nie skończyłem- odpowiedział Loki.- A jesteś za niski do tego, co chce zrobić- dodał po chwili, przyciskając plecy kochanka do szyby i zakładając jego nogi na swoje biodra. Ich twarze znajdowały się teraz ledwie milimetry od siebie. Tony, pomimo dzielących ich kilku warstw materiału, wyraźnie czuł, jak bardzo kochanek go pożąda.

-Mówiłem ci, jak bardzo podniecająco wyglądasz?- zapytał Tony i pocałował Lokiego, przyciągając go bliżej nogami. Po chwili lekkiego szarpania, Loki pozbył się marynarki, krawatu i koszuli Tony'ego.- Nigdy nie widziałem kobiety, która by wyglądała równie pięknie co ty. Jesteś przepiękny- wyszeptał Tony, wsuwając jedną dłoń za dekolt sukni, a druga we włosy kochanka.- I nigdy nie widziałem cię piękniejszego... Bardziej podniecającego. Bardziej... mojego- wyszeptał, wprost do ucha Lokiego.

W odpowiedzi czarnowłosy ponownie pocałował bruneta, łapiąc go za pośladki. Loki podniósł kochanka delikatnie i opuścił powoli, sprawiając, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie.

-Jesteś moją zgubą- wychrypiał Tony, wbijając palce w ramię Lokiego.- Długo zamierzasz się tak droczyć?

-Aż zaczniesz mnie błagać, _najdroższy..._

-Oh wielki i potężny, Loki...- zaczął Tony, ale czarnowłosy go szybko uciszył pocałunkiem, w którym próbował ukryć śmiech.

-Żartowałem, głupolu- powiedział Loki, łapiąc pewniej bruneta i odsunął się od okna.

-Tylko uważaj, niesiesz w szpilkach najważniejszy skarb, nie chcesz chyba go stłuc- powiedział Tony, całując mężczyznę po szyi, zostawiając na alabastrowej powierzchni swoje ślady.

-Ciebie?

-Mój tyłek- odpowiedział brunet tuż przy uchu kochanka i zaczął delikatnie przygryza wrażliwą skórę tuż pod żuchwą. Loki zachwiała się delikatnie i jęknął cicho, ponownie podnosząc i opuszczając kochanka.

-Mówiłem ci, że jesteś niemożliwy?- zapytał czarnowłosy przyciskając swoje biodra do bioder Tony'ego. Tym razem to brunet jęknął przeciągle i w odwecie zaczął robić malinkę tuż za uchem kochanka.

-A ty strasznie powolny- odpowiedział brunet.- Zgubiłeś się, czy jak?

-Chcesz się zamienić?- zapytał Loki, patrząc na partnera rozbawiony z uniesioną brwią.

-Nie, tu mi dobrze, tu zostaję- odpowiedział Tony i pocałował Lokiego.- Ale naprawdę, mógłbyś się pospieszyć. Ile można iść?

-Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba i jeszcze dłużej. Nie wiesz, że deser smakuje najlepiej po obiedzie?

-Nie mów, że zabrałeś jeszcze...

-Babeczki? Oczywiście, że tak!- odpowiedział Loki z uśmiechem, staram się trzymać i ciebie i tacę. Mam pomysł jak je wykorzystać.

-Tylko prosze... Inaczej niż za pierwszym razem?- poprosił Tony, patrząc na Lokiego z uśmiechem.- Nie mam nic przeciwko babeczką, są równie pyszne co ty piękny, ale...

-Ale wspaniały Tony Stark nie może wytrzymać bez seksu?

-Dokładnie! Więc wiesz... możesz się pospieszyć?

-A co dostanę w zamian?- zapytał Loki, stając w miejscu.

-Będziesz mógł ze mną zrobić co tylko zechcesz- odparł bez chwili zawahania brunet, starając się ponownie otrzeć o Lokiego. Czarnowłosy w odpowiedzi tylko podniósł jedną brew i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę sypialni.- Pozwolę ci zabrać do łóżka babeczki- kontynuował Stark, za co został nagrodzony kolejnymi trzema krokami.- I... pójdziemy do teatru?- Loki zrobił kolejne cztery kroki, stając tuż przed drzwiami sypialni.- Jaki ty dziś wymagający, ale niech ci będzie... Nie ucieknę nad ranem.- Loki nie ruszył się.- Zostanę i będę cię przytulał?- Kolejny brak odpowiedzi.- Oh, no niech ci będzie! Co byś chciał?

-Żebyś ze mną został, przytulał mnie i nigdy nie uciekł- odpowiedział z uśmiechem Loki.- I żebyś otworzył drzwi.Mam zajęte ręce.

-I to ja jestem okropny?!

-Gorszy na pewno ode mnie- odparł Lokim odstawiając ostrożnie tacę na nocny stolik, który stał koło łóżka.- I właśnie za to cię kocham- dodał czarnowłosy, kładąc się razem z Tony’m na łóżku i zaczął go całować, przyciskając do niego biodra.- Myślisz... Myślisz, że to odpowiedni moment na zdjęcie spodni?

-Tylko, jeżeli ty zdejmiesz sukienkę- odparł Tony, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Powoli przesunął dłonią po piersi kochanka, wsuwając ją ponownie za dekolt sukni, starając się ją zdjąć.

-Wiesz, że musisz rozpiąć zamek?- zapytał Loki, wstając i odwracając się tyłem do Tony’ego. Odgarnął włosy i spojrzał na kochanka nad ramieniem.- Długo zamierzasz tak siedzieć?

Tony od razu usiadł na łóżku, a po sekundzie stał tuż za Lokim, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele. Czarnowłosy odchylił głowę i z uśmiechem wtulił się w bruneta. Miliarder przesunął jedną dłoń w dół pleców kochanka i ścisnął jego pośladek.

-To nie zamek- zauważył Loki, uśmiechając się jednak z przyjemnością.

-Oh, przepraszam, więc może to?- zapytał Tony, masując drugi pośladek.

-Trochę wyżej, najdroższy.

-Oh, tu jest, w tych ciemnościach nic nie widać- powiedział brunet, po raz ostatni ściskając oba pośladki kochanka i rozpiął jego sukienkę.- Ciężko go było znaleźć.- Tony wsunął obie dłonie pod materiał i zaczął powoli go zdejmować.- Może chcesz mi pomóc?

 _-Oh,_ skoro tak ładnie mnie prosisz...- odpowiedział Loki, odwracając się do Tony’ego twarzą. Z gracją zdjął rękawy sukni i pozwolił jej całkowicie opaść, pozostając w samym czarnym, koronkowym gorsecie, czerwonej podwiązce i złotych butach.- Podoba ci się?

-Jak to zakładałeś podobało mi się tylko trochę bardziej- odpowiedział Tony i z uśmiechem podszedł do kochanka.- Ale tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem, że będę mógł to wszystko z ciebie zdjąć.

-Jaki ty romantyczny- zauważył Loki, popychając delikatnie Tony’ego na łóżko.

-Loki, przecież wiesz, co miałem na myśli...

-Czyli co?

-Że mi się bardzo podobasz i myśl, że będę mógł cię rozebrać bardzo mnie podnieca. Czy ty wiesz, jak trudno mi było wytrzymać na gali?- zapytał brunet, opadając na materac razem z drugim mężczyzną.- Jak bardzo chciałem, żebyś przestał rozmawiać z Natashą i w końcu ze mną tu przyszedł? Żebyśmy mogli... Żebyśmy... _Oh..._ możesz nie przestawać?- zapytał ochrypłym głosem brunet, wyginając plecy i starając się przyciągnąć kochanka bliżej. Loki tylko się uśmiechnął, ale nie przestawał poruszać biodrami, wyciągając z Tony’ego kolejne ciche jęknięcia. Czarnowłosy zaczął delikatnie przygryzać skórę na szyi miliardera i zostawiać na niej zaczerwienione ślady.- _Oh mój boże,_ jaki ty jesteś cudowny...

-Skąd wiesz?- zapytał Loki, patrząc ze zdziwieniem i konsternacją na kochanka.

-Że jesteś cudowny? Głównie po tym, co właśnie przestałeś robić- odpowiedział Tony, uśmiechając się. Dopiero po chwili ciszy, brunet zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.- Nie o to chodziło?

-Nie.

-To o co?- zapytał miliarder, marszcząc brwi. Starał się sobie przypomnieć co mówił i dlaczego mogłoby to spowodować taką zmianę w zachowaniu czarnowłosego.

-Skąd wiesz, że... że jestem bogiem?- Tony spojrzał na kochanka, nic nie rozumiejąc.- Powiedziałeś _“Oh mój boże”._ Skąd o tym wiesz?

-Loki, co to za pytanie? Masz imię po nordyckim bogu, ale nie jesteś bogiem- odpowiedział Tony, podnosząc się na łokcie.

W odpowiedzi czarnowłosy pstryknął palcami.

-Co?

-Sprawiłem, że reszta naszych ubrań zniknęła- odpowiedział nieśmiało Loki, odsuwając się od miliardera.- I już widzę swój błąd. Zrozumiem, jeżeli... jeżeli nie będziesz już chciał...

-Loki... daj mi chwilę, okej? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... że magia istnieje? I ty jesteś... Ty jesteś _Lokim,_ takim prawdziwym Lokim z mitologii?

-Tak- padła krótka odpowiedź. Czarnowłosy nie patrzył na Tony’ego, lecz na swoje dłonie.

-I... nie jesteś z tej planety?

-Nie. Pochodzę z Asgardu...- Loki nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, kiedy Tony go pocałował, ponownie go do siebie przyciągając. 

-Powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham. Jesteś nie tylko pierwszą osobą, którą tu przyprowadziłem, ale również pierwszą osobą, której to mówię. Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś, mógłbyś być niebieski, a nadal byś mi się podobał- powiedział Tony, uśmiechając się ledwie centymetr od twarzy Lokiego.- To, że jesteś z innej planety, jest co najwyżej miłym dodatkiem. Oprócz magii... czy jest jeszcze jakiś przyjemny dodatek, o którym powinienem wiedzieć?

-Niesamowita siła, zręczność, wytrzymałość... nie tylko na ciosy- powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i pochylając się ponownie nad leżącym kochankiem.- Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?

-Sam się przekonaj- powiedział Tony, kładąc prawą dłoń Lokiego na swoim brzuchu, a potem przesunął ją niżej.

 _-Oh-_ szepnął Loki, zaciskając delikatnie dłoń na twardym penisie kochanka.- I co my zrobimy z takim problemem?- zapytał bóg, poruszając powoli ręką.

-A co proponujesz?

-Zacząłbym od pocałunku- wyszeptał Loki.- Co na to powiesz?

Tony mu nie odpowiedział, ale przyciągnął czarnowłosego bliżej, łącząc ich usta oraz starając się poruszyć niezauważenie biodrami. Loki uśmiechnął się, nadal całując bruneta i zaczął poruszać wolniej dłonią.

 _-Ah,_ musisz być taki... _oh..._

-Jaki?- zapytał czarnowłosy, przesuwając kciukiem po główce penisa Tony’ego, wyciągając z niego coraz głośniejsze jęki.

-Dręczysz mnie dla własnej przyjemności...- powiedział dysząc ciężko Tony.

-Jeszcze nie zacząłem... Ani nawet bym nie śmiał cię dręczyć, _Anthony-_ odpowiedział bóg i zaczął skubać zębami skórę na szyi kochanka.- Ja chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Wszystko co najlepsze, dla mojego _Anthony’ego._

 _-Ahhh...-_ jęknął nagle Tony, wyginając plecy, kiedy poczuł palce masujące jego wejście.

-Podoba ci się, najdroższy?

-Mogłoby być lepiej...

-Oh, na przykład, jeśli zrobiłbym tak?- zapytał Loki, wsuwając pierwszy paliczek palca w kchanka.- I bym nie przestawał? A potem... kiedy wsunę już w ciebie caaaaały palec... to zacznę go powoli wysuwać, jednocześnie wsuwając sobie do ust twojego wielkiego i...

-Przestań gadać i bierz się do roboty, Lokes- wyjęczał Tony, przyciągając Lokiego do pocałunku, zanim zaczął go delikatnie popychać w dół swojego ciała, nie przerywając jak najdłużej pocałunku. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął powoli spełniać swoją obietnicę.- _Ah..._

Loki nic nie odpowiedział, zajmując usta innym zajęciem niż rozmowa. Tony wsunął palce we włosy kochanka, kiedy mężczyzna wciągnął policzki, patrząc kochankowi prosto w oczy. Po chwili brunet poczuł jak bóg wsuwa w niego dwa śliskie palce, jednocześnie wysuwając z ust jego członek.

Miliarder nie powstrzymywał swoich jęków i od czasu do czasu zaciśnięciu palce we włosach kochanka. Loki tylko przyspieszył ruchy i niedługo później brunet leżał na łóżku kwiląc cicho i błagając ledwo zrozumiałymi słowami o więcej. Czarnowłosy z cichym _“pop”_ wysunął penisa kochanka z ust i je oblizał, po czym się uśmiechnął, patrząc z pożądaniem na Tony’ego.

-Czy mogę?- zapytał cicho, przesuwając palcem po całej długości członka, sprawiając, że miliarder aż zawibrował.

-Proszę- wyjęczał Tony, przyciągając jednocześnie boga do pocałunku.- Daj mi wreszcie zaznać _boskiej_ rozkoszy.

-Jak mógłbym odmówić istocie tak pięknej jak ty?- zapytał Loki, klękając między nogami Tony’ego.- Jak mógłbym odmówić tobie, Anthony? Osobie, która mnie uratowała? Osobie, takiej jak ty nie da się odmówić- wyszeptał bóg, ustawiając się przed wejściem kochanka.- Wystarczy poprosić...

-Oh, jesteś okropny- powiedział Tony, starając się nogami przyciągnąć bliżej partnera. Jednak bóg pozostawał nieporuszony na swoim miejscu, drażniąc bruneta delikatnym dotykiem główki swojego penisa o jego wejście.- Loki... nie chcesz chyba być złym charakterem w tej powieści, prawda?

-Nie. Ale chce usłyszeć ładne “proszę”, a wtedy jestem cały twój- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, wsuwając się na kilkanaście milimetrów w kochanka i wysuwając niecałą sekundę później.

 _-Oh, Loki, proszę...-_ wyjęczał po niecałej minucie takiej tortury Tony, ponownie wyginając plecy i błagając czarnowłosego o więcej.

-Skoro tak ładnie prosisz- powiedział Loki i z uśmiechem, jednym płynnym, powolnym ruchem wsunął się w kochanka, jęcząc cicho jego imię. 

_-Oh mój boże,_ jesteś wielki- wystękał Tony i przyciągnął Lokiego do pocałunku.

-Powiedz kiedy...

-Już, po prostu zacznij się ruszać _oh..._

-Mam nadzieję, że pasuje ci szybkie tempo.

-Daj z siebie wszystko...- Po tych słowach Tony krzyknął głośno, zaciskając nogi wokół bioder czarnowłosego, a po chwili wbił paznokcie w jego plecy, kiedy Loki zaczął nieludzko precyzyjnymi pchnięciami uderzać w prostatę bruneta.- _Jeszcze..._

-Dla ciebie wszystko, najdroższy- odpowiedział Loki, przyspieszając. Każde pchnięcie było idealnie wymierzone, każdy ruch sprawiał, że Tony widział przed oczami gwiazdy, a jego ciało domagało się więcej.- Dotknij się, Anthony- wymruczał bóg, nie zwalniając tempa i pocałował Tony’ego, który po kilku ruchach swojej dłoni na penisie zaczął szczytować. Loki nie zwalniał ani na chwilę, wyrywając z kochanka coraz głośniejsze jęki.

-Loki... Oh to boli... ale jest takie przyjemne...

-Mam przestać?

-Nie, ja już... _Oh!-_ Loki nie usłyszał dalszej części wypowiedzi, jednak ją zdecydowanie poczuł, jak obija mu się o brzuch.

-Co powiesz na zamianę?- zapytał nagle Loki, wysuwając się jęczącego z niezadowolenia kochanka i obracając ich na łóżku.- _Chodź..._ Potrzebuję cię we mnie...

-Ale... co z przygotowaniem?

-Poradzę sobie. Chodź, ukochany... Chodź do mnie- powiedział Loki i jęknął nieprzyzwoicie głośno, kiedy Tony nie czekając ani chwili dłużej wsunął się w niego, używając własnego nasienia jako lubrykantu.- Jesteś taki dobry- wyszeptał bóg, przygryzając dolną wargę.- Ale teraz się pośpiesz i mnie pocałuj.

-Wymagający z ciebie bóg- powiedział Tony i zaczął powoli się poruszać, jednak kiedy Loki wygiął plecy i jęknął bezwstydnie, a brunet dowiedział się, że znalazł najczulszy punkt czarnowłosego, miliarder zaczął przyspieszać i tak jak poprzednio bóg, tak teraz on nie dawał mu ani chwili odpoczynku. Loki odchylił szyję, pozwalając kochankowi składać na niej niechlujne pocałunki i czerwone ślady, samemu pozostawiając ślady swoich paznokci na jego plecach. Mogło minąć trzydzieści sekund lub trzydzieści dni, ale oboje byli zbyt zatraceni w sobie, by zauważyć cokolwiek innego poza sobą nawzajem, swoimi ustami i coraz głośniejszymi okrzykami rozkoszy.

-Loki... Ja zaraz...

 _-Tak..._ Proszę- jęknął Loki, przyciągając Tony’ego do niechlujnego pocałunku.- Daj mi poczuć jak to jest, kochać się z samym Anthony’m Starkiem.

Wystarczyło jeszcze kilka ruchów biodrami i zarówno Loki, jak i Tony osiągnęli orgazm, jęcząc głośno i całując się.

Tony opadł ciężko na Lokiego, wtulając się w niego. Czarnowłosy objął go i pocałował w spocone czoło, starając się go zatrzymać jak najdłużej przy sobie.

-Masz może ochotę na babeczkę?- zapytał cicho Loki, kiedy uspokoił oddech.

-Co?

-Seks był aż tak dobry, że ogłuchłeś?- powiedział z niskim śmiechem bóg, ponownie całując kochanka w czoło.- Czy masz ochotę na babeczkę?

-Sam robiłeś?

-Część z nich na pewno.

-A chcesz mi może taką podać? Tu mi tak wygodnie...

-Dla ciebie wszystko, Anthony- odpowiedział Loki i sięgnął po dwie babeczki z tacy.- Co powiesz na kolejną rundkę?

-Lo, nie jestem już dwudziestolatkiem- zaśmiał się cicho Tony, wysuwając się z kochanka i kładąc obok niego.- To cud, że doszedłem drugi raz...

-Nie cud, a moja magia- odparł Loki, uśmiechając się błogo.- I musimy poważnie porozmawiać o pewnej ofercie, którą chciałbym ci złożyć...

-Jeżeli twoja magia może mnie postawić jeszcze raz to jestem gotowy na każdą ilość seksu, jaką zaproponujesz. To było niesamowite... _Nieziemskie_ wręcz. I będziesz kazał mi myśleć o ofertach, kiedy właśnie przeżyłem najlepszy orgazm w swoim życiu?

-Mi też się podobało- powiedział cicho Loki i pocałował Tony’ego. Miliarder już czuł, że jego penis zaczyna ponownie się budzić do życia.- I nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Nie oczekuję nawet tego. Chciałbym jednak już teraz złożyć ci tę ofertę, żebyś miał czas, żeby o niej pomyśleć.

-No niech ci będzie, Lolo. Co byś chciał mi zaoferować?

-Jak dużo wiesz o nordyckiej mitologii?- zapytał Loki, wyciągając jakby z powietrza jakiś lśniący przedmiot.

-Coś pamiętam z młodości jeszcze, parę historii o Odynie, kilka o Thorze, jedną czy dwie o tobie... A co?

-Czy wiesz co to jest?- Loki pokazał Tony’emu przedmiot, który przed chwilą wyciągnął znikąd.

-Wygląda jak złote jabłko- odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion miliarder.

-Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o złotych jabłkach Idunn?

-Czekaj... czy to znaczy, że chcesz mi podarować...

-Tak, Anthony. Ofiaruję ci siebie, ponieważ żyję już ponad tysiąc lat, a nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty... No może poza Da Vincim. Masz równie piękny umysł co on, ale wygląd zdecydowanie lepszy- powiedział czarnowłosy, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Pamiętaj, że nie musisz mi odpowiedzieć na tę ofertę już teraz. Nie kiedy twój umysł jest pełen poorgazmowego szczęścia... Zastanów się dobrze i daj mi swoją odpowiedź, kiedy poczujesz, że jesteś na to gotowy.

-Kocham cię- wyszeptał Tony, patrząc na jabłko. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na boga i pocałował go delikatnie.- Dziękuję i zastanowię się... Ale mam nadzieję, że w międzyczasie będziemy mogli się kochać do woli...?

-Oczywiście, że tak- odpowiedział ze śmiechem Loki i ponownie pocałował kochanka.- Czy jesteś już gotowy na kolejną rundę? Czy potrzebujesz kolejnej babeczki?

-Daj jeszcze jedną, bo są pyszne.

-Bo robione specjalnie dla ciebie, najdroższy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, to Loki i Tony tańczyli walca do [tej](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1roLS4S2x04o2zwGt_oZSS9XIspQaHKhw) piosenki (można też zajrzeć na tłumaczenie, ale nie z tekstowa... brrr, tam jest okropne tłumaczenie xD jak można przetłumaczyć Schloss jako Warownia? Przecież to ZAMEK)
> 
> Okay, więc zanim powiem ostateczne “Bye bye” do tej serii... Oto kilka moich pomysłów/myśli, jak ta historia się potoczyła xD 
> 
> Myślę, że Tony i Loki przez kolejny rok czy dwa poznawali się, uczyli się swoich dobrych i złych stron, aż pewnego dnia, w trzecią rocznicę ich związku, Tony oświadczył się Lokiemu, ale jabłko przyjął dopiero w rok później... I od tamtej pory oboje żyli jak bogowie, podróżując między wymiarami, zwiedzając nowe miejsca, psocą i jedząc babeczki. Kiedy Frigga poznała Tony’ego (który był w Georg zestresowany) zaproponowała im wspólne pieczenie ciasta. Bo Frigga oczywiście pokochała Tony’ego jako męża swojego syna od razu, ponieważ ona, jako kobieta przewidująca przyszłość, już kiedy wysyłała Lokiego z zamówieniem dla Starka, to wiedziała, że są oni sobie przeznaczeni. I tak, ona specjalnie “zapomniała” dać tamte babeczki xD Myślę też, że związek Lokiego i Tony’ego w tym uniwersum nie był idealny, oboje mają charakterek, są dość porywczy i aroganccy, ale nie przeszkadzało im to nigdy by w ciągu kilku godzin czy dni się pogodzić (like... Loki zrobił “przez przypadek” kawę dla Tony’ego kiedy pokłócili się o dzieci, albo Tony “przez przypadek” zasypia na ramieniu Lokiego i inne takie...) Dodam jeszcze, dla tych, którzy są zainteresowani i którzy dotarli aż tak daleko... Nie, nie miałam w planach god!Loki, ale jakoś dwa dni temu około 4 nad ranem zostawiłam sama sobie notatkę zanim poszłam spać (a o której nie pamiętałam jak już wstałam) a wyglądała ona tak:
> 
> Więc ten... 4am!Ramzi miała chyba dobry pomysł, szkoda tylko, że ja z tego dnia nie pamiętam nic, co napisałam xD dlatego muszę podziękować sama sobie za ten wspaniały pomysł 😂😂😂 A, no i... kolejna 5am!Ramzi mówi wam dziękuję za uwagę, za kudosy i za komentarze ^-^ mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało xD
> 
> Ah no i oczywiście nie mogłam się powstrzymać i narysowałam jeden-ale-trzy obrazki xD (Kliknij dla lepszej jakości, czy też otwórz w nowym oknie xD
> 
> **Loki w sukni:**
> 
> **Loki w gorsecie:**
> 
> **Nagi Loki:**
> 
> **I gif! bo czemu nie xD:**


End file.
